


between Cartier and a hard place

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Katy keene - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: Short shenanigans in the life of Katy and Guy.
Relationships: Katy Keene/Guy LaMontagne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will fill this entire tag myself if I have to idfc

The sweet and decadent melodies of Lana del Rey and a bubble bath were all that was needed to get Katy to completely relax on her day off.

At least that was the case until someone came knocking on the bathroom floor.

“Josie?” she yelled out over the loud music. Josie had been hurrying to get to her job this morning but maybe she forgot something. Or perhaps it was Jorge returning from his parents’ place.

“No, it’s me, your friend let me in,” said an all too familiar voice. Guy LeMontagne, the world famous designer, her boss, and also the guy she might’ve recently started sleeping with on the regular.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” she said, getting out of the tub lightning fast and slipping in the process. Luckily she found her footing just in time otherwise she might’ve gone and broken her damn neck.

“Are you alright in there?” he asked, and she smiled at his concern.

“I’m fine!”

Katy dried herself off as best and fast as she could before throwing on her fuzzy pink bathrobe with the little hearts on it.

She found him in her bedroom, he was bend over the designs on her table, observing them curiously.

“Where’s the fire?” she said hastily, already going over her outfits in her head. “What’s the emergency?”

“No emergency,” he simply replied. Guy grinned at seeing her confused expression and handed her a greasy paper bag.

“You bought me breakfast?”

“Chocolate brioche, I know it’s your favorite.”

“That’s uncharacteristically nice of you.”

“Yeah, well, don’t tell anyone.”

His tone was playful and his gentle smile only enhanced his handsome features. Katy bit her lip, her heart threatening to melt with joy.

“So, ehm…what do you think of them?” she asked nodding towards her drawings.

“Interesting,” he said. “But I really like – _this_ one.” His fingers found her bathrobe instead.

“Ha-ha, I thought this was an emergency visit.”

“Do you usually associate me with bad news?”

_“Yes.”_

“That hurts my feelings.”

“You don’t have any.”

She could clearly tell he was enjoying this entire conversation way too much. Actually, she’d never seen him this – _giddy._ It was a weird look on him. But not ill fitting.

He was also freakishly tall and clashed severely with her small and colorful bedroom. Suddenly she felt a little self-conscious about her girlish and humble apartment.

“My place…it’s probably very different from yours.”

“I like it,” he said, looking around. “It’s very… _Urban Outfitters_.”

“God, you’re the _worst_.”

“I’ve been told that.”

She hit him playfully on the chest.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“Get down here already so I can kiss you.” Even standing on her toes she couldn’t possibly reach him.

“You’re very demanding, Katy.”

“What can I say, I’ve learned from the best.”

She practically dragged him down by his sweater to finally get her kiss. But Guy didn’t stop there, he kissed her cheek, behind her ear, way down her neck.

“Wait, what are you doing?” she asked when he knelt down before her.

“Getting down like you said,” he replied, a devious look in his eyes she immediately recognized before he peeled away her bathrobe to kiss further down her skin.

“Guy! _Oh my God – GUY_! At least close the doors!”

Katy tried to momentarily think clearly and reached for the doors that separated her bedroom from the rest of the apartment in case someone would walk in.

Guy didn’t seem to care one bit, as he just continued his way down her body, getting awfully close to her hips.

Eventually Katy managed to pull the doors closed, practically climbing over him in the process. She sighed in relief, tucking away a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

“You done?” he asked amused.

“Yes! Yes, I am. You?”

“Just getting started.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda finds out...

If Katy had walked a thin line working at _Lacy’s_ before, somewhere between heaven and hell do be exact, it had now certainly tipped over to heaven.

Working this closely with Guy LaMontagne was something a million people would kill for, let alone getting to make out with him every lunch break.

Some days lunch break alone wasn’t enough and they’d exchange quick glances or faint touches in public. If they felt particularly daring, they’d even steal a kiss or two here and there.

Today was one of those days.

Somewhere between gathering clothes on a rack they’d ended up full on groping each other instead.

That was until Amanda waltzed into the room and they both jerked away from each other. Guy caught Katy just in time to hold her back from flinging herself right into the clothing rack.

 _“You okay?”_ he silently mouthed to her, and she nodded faintly.

Katy hid her grin behind her hand, willing herself to act natural.

Guy cleared his throat, his eyes resolutely set on the clothes, avoiding looking at Amanda entirely.

_Which was not suspicious of them…at all…_

“Katy, can you come and take a look at this list, this is truly mind boggling to me,” Amanda said, not paying attention to anyone around her. For once, Amanda’s lack of care for others might’ve come in handy.

“Of course,” Katy replied, her voice perhaps a tad too perky.

She shared a final look with Guy before the latter headed out the door with the rack’s wheels screeching along.

Katy approached Amanda at the desk, thinking they might be in the clear when the other woman looked up sharp and sudden. She was squinting, focused and attentive, like a cat that caught the cream.

“What’s going on here, Katy?”

“What do you mean?”

_Oh shit._

“You mean, you haven’t noticed?”

“N-No…what should I have noticed?”

_Shit shit shit shit._

“God, Katy, get some glasses. I could spot those fuchsia lipstick stains from a mile away. I bet Guy is doing it with that slut from the perfume department, she’s been after him for weeks now.”

“Oh – _Oh?_ ” Katy’s relief turned into something akin to a streak of possessiveness. “You really think so?”

“No. I’m lying, I know it’s _your_ off brand lipstick.”

_“Amanda!”_

“Don’t _Amanda_ , me! Apparently there are _two sluts_ working at this _Lacy’s_ , Katy Keene!”

“It’s not like that! I’m dating that guy, _Guy_ , I mean. I’m – _We’re dating!”_

Amanda looked stunned for a moment.

“Then why all the sneaking around?”

“It’s just that we know what it looks like, and we’d like to keep it private for now.”

“Right.”

“Can you keep this a secret, Amanda? Please? I really like him.”

“Fine. Just tell him I want one of his pieces.”

Katy faked a smile to hide the fear in her eyes. This meant she would have to be at Amanda’s beck end call from now on. _Ugh._

“No, wait, I changed my mind. Tell him that I want him to design something new just for me,” Amanda said sweetly.

Katy had no choice really.

\---

“Don’t ask what or why, you just have to design an outfit for Amanda if we want her to keep her mouth shut.”

“ _Of course, she does,"_ he said, unimpressed. "But also good, because I’ve already started.”

Katy beamed, figuring that he at the least deserved a reward for his hard work. She jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Now, on a completely unrelated note, have you ever talked to that girl that works at the perfume department?"

**Author's Note:**

> also that title...did anyone get it...or am I just going insane-er
> 
> btw if anyone has any prompts for me to write feel free to let me know, either here or on my tumblr:  
> https://sweetsourwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
